1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal crimping apparatus for serially fixedly pressure-connecting, to cables, crimp terminals supplied in the form of terminal frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of terminal frames includes a terminal frame 4 shown in FIG. 5 which comprises carriers 1 on opposite sides and crimp terminals 2 connected between the carriers 1 via link portions 3 and constantly spaced apart from each other in succession along the length of the carriers 1.
Each crimp terminal 2 includes a cable connection portion 2a to be crimped and connected to a high-voltage resistant cable or the like and a terminal connection portion 2b to be connected to an electrical equipment or the like.
As shown in FIG. 6, the carriers 1 of the terminal frame 4 are each fitted in a guide groove 8 of a terminal guide jig 7 of a terminal frame 4 supply mechanism 6 so that the crimp terminals 2 arc intermittently supplied one after another to a terminal crimping machine 9 along a guide path in a predetermined direction P.
The terminal crimping machine 9 includes an upper die 10 and a lower die 11 which are in general vertically opposed to each other. When an end of a stripped high-voltage resistant cable 12 is fitted into the cable connection portion 2a of a crimp terminal 2 supplied to a crimp-connecting position from the terminal frame supply mechanism 6, the upper die 10 is lowered. Then, the upper die 10 and the lower die 11 cooperatively connect the cable connection portion 2a to the end of the high-voltage resistant cable 12 by crimping the cable connection portion 2a, and cut the link portions 3.
However, the crimp-connecting will not be performed as it is desired and a number of crimp-connecting defects will be created, if the crimp terminal 2 is supplied from the terminal frame supply mechanism 6, with the attitude of the cable connection portion 2a of the crimp terminal 2 opened in a generally U-shape being inclined or with a center line M of the crimp terminal 2 being largely inclined from a reference line L extending in the direction of crimping of the upper die 10 and lower die 11 or in the vertical direction, as shown in FIG. 6 because of tangled crimp terminals 2 of the terminal frame 4 which is previously wound on a reel or the like or any other reason.